


something to share (and one secret)

by tinykites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinykites/pseuds/tinykites
Summary: After getting engaged, McCree and Genji make their announcements to friends and colleagues





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resplendent_Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resplendent_Roses/gifts).



> For the prompt "Jesse and Genji go public to the rest of the team that they are engaged and they're really sappy"  
> oh wow, Valentine, you don't know me so you don't know how badly I steer towards angst and comedy but I hope this is as fluffy and romantic as you wanted!

There’s a spring breeze over the landing pad where Lena’s craft comes into land, cool and comforting and the screeching noise of the aircraft fights competitively with Genji’s thoughts as they wheel and spin, succeeding in nothing but creating a thrumming sense of anxiety, heart hammering. Announcement one had happened days before but it’s the follow-up playing on his nerves. He attempts to calm himself, seemingly impassive to the other agents exiting the plane and it takes time for him to balance his thoughts, swallowing his nerves into the backdrop. There isn’t a single possible thing that could stop him from being happy today.   
  
While normally uptight and obtuse, his brother musters an awkward smile as he approaches where Genji has been waiting for him. He tries to return the smile behind his faceplate but hopes the brief nod he gives is friendly enough in response.   
  
“You’re not normally so tense,” Hanzo intones as they walk together out of the hangar, others peeling off to their own rooms after returning from a rather unusual mission.   
  
“It’s a very special occasion,” Genji says. His brother hums and nods in response, the natural awkwardness around them returning and eventually one of them will have to break the pause.   
  
Hanzo’s eyes shift around until he’s sure they’re alone and turns to face his brother fully. “I hadn’t realised you had much respect for tradition. Times certainly change.” His gaze flicks down to the floor as he frowns and he continues before Genji can make much of a comment in return. “It was difficult to consider what father might have wanted for you.”   
  
“It doesn’t matter what father might have wanted,” Genji responds confidently, shaking his head, “I wanted what you would choose.”   
  
He watches as his brother shuts his eyes and his face twists into an awkward shape, feeling grateful but still unsure he was worthy of it. Things would need more time. “It’s ironic, there wasn’t a single heirloom I could find that fitted your measurement. I take it you used his metal arm.”   
  
“It’s supposed to be the left hand, isn’t it?” Genji says questioningly, eyes catching on the small box Hanzo has pulled from one of his coat pockets. He takes it from him once it’s offered, checking that there’s no one around them to see - scanning with the sensors fitted to him - before opening and immediately feeling a warm sense of familiarity seeing the ring, designed with one man in mind. Commissioned even, he’s positive knowing his brother. “Hanzo, he’s going to love it. Thank you!” Seeing the way his brother nods plainly, he hopes he’s being earnest enough. The fact that Hanzo is downplaying his emotions is immediately clear however. Things are still business-like between them at the moment - clear cut.   
  
He decides to pull away and deliver the ring to Jesse, making to turn and say his goodbyes but Hanzo stops him, grasping him firmly by the shoulder. His tongue seems caught at first, staring directly through Genji’s visor a little lost but he finally manages to find his words. “I had never expected one person would make you so happy, even when we were younger. But I am glad that I am able to be here to witness it.”   
  
Hanzo nods again, as though he’s meaning to let Genji go about his business but the brevity that Genji has crafted around them has all but crumbled. And he could make a smart comment in return, tuck away the wave of emotion he usually has no idea how to properly express, failing to show it, hiding it. With marriage on the horizon though he’s feeling weak at the knees, chest tight with the love that comes and go awkwardly between them. For once he allows himself to embrace it head on and wraps his arms around his brother, forgetting his faster movement as Hanzo lets out a near-comedic wheeze.    
  
“Sorry,” he quickly mutters, nearly embarrassed for letting emotion well up but Hanzo wraps his arms around him in return, a little confusedly against Genji’s cybernetic body but warm all the same. In that moment, he is young and happy at his brother’s approval all over again.   
  
It’s fleeting and Hanzo seems to immediately feel out-of character so he let’s go suddenly and a little clumsily but hopes his brother can hear the smile in his voice. “I am glad that you’re here to see me marry too, brother.” And with that, strides away with a finger wave, quick and confident.   
  
It’s rare to see Hanzo smile openly. He’ll make sure to carry that happiness into his next announcement.  
  
\--------------------------   
  
By the time he returns to their room, he’s feeling anxious - a light jittering in his stomach and such a heavy weight for so small a box in his hand. It means dragging something far more personal and real into their happy bubble but as he sees McCree fidgeting with his cigarillo, metal fingers grasped tight around his own ring he feels vaguely ridiculous for believing it could be burst in the first place. With a casual sort of care, he removes his visor and sets it to the side, showing Jesse his smile to put him that little more at ease and leaning over to press a quick kiss to his lips.   
  
“You ready?” Jesse asks cautiously.   
  
Setting down on their bed next to him, Genji looks between their two hands. “Hanzo kept his word and brought a ring back while in Hanamura,” he responds, fidgeting with the ring box again.   
  
“Well,” Jesse starts with a shy smile, scratching at the back of his neck before stubbing out his cigarillo in the ashtray on the bedside table, “was meaning more in general”   
  
Genji looks at him for a moment and then smoothly presses in closer, bringing his free hand up to stroke at his fiancé’s cheek. “I think most people here know that I love you. And if they don’t then it’s time that they knew.”   
  
He sees the warm smile on Jesse’s face as he leans in to kiss him and is about to deepen it when Jesse pulls away. “Give me your hand,” he says between a smirk, nearly muffled into his lips.   
  
Humming softly in acknowledgement, Genji shuts his eyes and raises his left hand to Jesse’s own, settling into the closeness between them with Jesse’s skin still warm against his exposed face and while the nerves in his arm are markedly weaker, he recognises when the slim band has been carefully slipped over and opens his eyes to admire. He’s pleasantly surprised to find a slim band in a silver-ish colour close to his own armour.   
  
“Might’ve borrowed a piece of you to try and match the metal colour,” Jesse says as he sheepishly proffers one of the spare aluminium-coated armour plates that slots on to cover his reinforced spinal column.   
  
“I had been wondering where that went,” Genji responds, eying the plate curiously for a moment before taking it from Jesse’s hands and returning his focus to the ring and the careful clasp on Jesse’s hands about his own. It truly looked as if it were always meant to have been there. “It’s perfect.”   
  
What surprises him is the relieved whistle Jesse lets out, grinning warmly as Genji smiles and twists his hands. “You could not have picked any better,” Genji reassures him.   
  
“Glad to hear,” he says, pressing a kiss to Genji’s forehead and dropping down to his lips. “My turn?”   
  
“Your turn,” Genji agrees. He nervously turns away as he flips the lid open on his own ring box. “I hadn’t seen this before today but I think that he chose well.”  
  
“He hasn’t exactly spoken to me all that often,” Jesse admits cautiously.   
  
“He pays more attention than he admits. Besides, for all that I’ve forsaken my family, there are still some traditions I’m interested in keeping,” Genji responds, starting to feel a warmth and a confidence as he interlaces his fingers with Jesse’s prosthetic hand, demonstrating plainly due to its numbness the way the ring slides easily into place. It tentatively holds on the metal finger, a thick gold band etched with roses.   
  
And Jesse looks positively gleeful as he turns it over, hesitant to knock it loose. “Probably best welding it on.”   
  
Genji laughs and is pulled into a close embrace, Jesse peppering the side of his face with kisses. “Don’t worry, I won’t ever be losing it,” he affirms, smiling into Genji’s cheek.  
  
“I’m glad,” Genji says lowly, gently turning his face to speak into his lips and kiss him softly. The tight squeeze as Jesse threads their hands together makes him smile through the kiss, pressing closer.   
  
Eventually Jesse gives one final peck to his lips, drawing away. “Reckon it’s time to go tell the others?”   
  
Genji presses in to fit closer in their embrace, tucked right under Jesse’s chin and feeling warm and blissful.  “I reckon.”   
  
\--------------------------   
  
For once in their lives they’ve planned the whole thing out. Hanzo had heard the news first but they’d been talking about the trickle down of friends and colleagues, who to tell, how to ultimately let them all know as soon as possible. In the end they’d agreed there was one person who needed to be told next.   
  
McCree seems tetchy as they approach Zenyatta where he sits meditating on the roof - a tranquil scene as his orbs gently glow and pulse around him - but he is coaxed in as Genji moves to his side, fingers stroking against his palm and he feels his fiancé soothe instantly, reminded that he belongs there. He knows already that his Master is aware of them when he raises his head and lifts higher off the floor and Genji patiently waits for him to speak first.   
  
Eventually Zenyatta turns, bobbing his head pleasantly as he sees McCree with him and their hands intertwined. “Good morning, Genji. You and Jesse are welcome to join me but I feel that is not the purpose of your visit.”   
  
“You know me well, Master,” Genji replies warmly, bringing himself and Jesse closer. And it seems ridiculous but he feels nervous for the first time in a long while in Zenyatta’s presence. Even then, he watches him tilt his head towards him, watching him curiously and concernedly. How typical of his ever kind teacher. “Actually, we have some news to tell you.”   
  
“Oh?” Zenyatta responds and already Genji can tell that he’s caught the rings and figured it out. His nerves bleed away instantly as he smiles and feels Jesse itch beside him.   
  
“We’ve gotten engaged,” he bursts out excitedly, attempting to remain composed and present his hands towards his teacher for him to admire the ring. As their hands slip apart, Jesse brings an arm around him on instinct, pulling him close and warm.   
  
Zenyatta reaches out to clasp his hands together in graceful metal digits, turning their hands towards the ring finger. “How wonderful!” he exclaims as he looks towards their rings. “My congratulations. You two make an excellent couple.”   
  
“I’ve been looking forward to telling you,” Genji admits, relishing in the delight radiating from his master and at the comforting squeeze he feels from his side, warm and happy. “You are actually the first to know other than Hanzo.”   
  
There’s a slight surprised noise from Zenyatta - a mechanical readjustment as his orbs sweep around at a different speed - but before he can respond, Jesse blurts out rather bashfully, like he’s been swallowing the question since the conversation started, “We were wondering … well, would you be happy to officiate the ceremony?”   
  
Zenyatta lets go of Genji’s hands to clasp his hands together. “I would be delighted. It is an honour that you would consider me for such an important role.” Gently though, his hands dip and his lights dim lower in pause and he turns to Genji rather seriously. “I must be honest, it makes me very proud seeing where you have come from and now being able to find love and happiness in someone else.” This time when he reaches out, he squeezes his pupil by the shoulder and Genji instantly moves into embrace him, heart squeezing tight in his chest and Zenyatta’s arms drape carefully around him. “I truly wish you all the best.”   
  
“Thank you, Master,” Genji responds, a little shakily, smiling behind his faceplate though he supposes Zenyatta knows and holds him all the more closer for it. “I’m relieved to share that happiness with you.”   
  
The tilt to his teacher’s head tells him that he’s smiling fondly in return and as he draws away, he makes sure to give another firm shoulder squeeze before letting him return to his fiancé’s embrace. Looking up to Jesse, he can see him grinning warmly and proudly.   
  
“May I ask if it is not too personal,” Zenyatta follows, pointing the question to both of them, “how you proposed?”   
  
And at that, any reassurement Jesse felt evaporates and his hold at Genji’s waist grows weaker. He’s starting to stammer out a response, clutching nervously at the brim of his hat before Genji cuts him off entirely. “Jesse planned a romantic tour over the island at sunset. It was very beautiful.”   
  
The satisfaction he feels as Jesse pauses in surprise is only slightly cruel and he maintains a cool face in front of a still ecstatic Zenyatta, pretending not to notice.   
  
“It sounds wonderful,” he agrees before floating back, dismissing them with a friendly wave. “Now go, I am sure you have many others to share the news with.”   
  
Genji nods and curls back into Jesse’s arm who gives a polite hat-tip as they turn to leave, making their way back to the base and riding high on their first reveal of the day.   
  
When they’re a safe enough distance away, Jesse pulls him in close, speaking hushed into his ear, “Darlin’, I know it ain’t exactly a thrilling story but there’s no need to lie.”   
  
Genji leans back into him, tapping a finger to his lips teasingly. “But I wanted to.” 

The easy devilish smile Jesse gives in response makes his heart thrum tighter. “Whatever you say.”  
  
\-------------------------  
  


The next announcement had been slightly harder to plan. Gathering together such a specific group of people without letting anything slip had honestly been the hardest part and in hindsight, they may have been a little too specific with their lie.   
  
“Jesse, we’ve put on the coffee but I’m afraid it might have been too short notice to buy any cake,” Angela calls to them as she comes out of the recreation room to meet them.   
  
“Perhaps we should have just told them that we needed to talk,” Genji points out to McCree, not entirely minding that Angela is within hearing range or the way her expression seems to immediately wither at the implication of a motive.   
  
“What exactly do the two of you have planned here?” she asks, stepping back to let them into the small seating room and already resigned to anything that may be about to happen.   
  
Just to tease, Jesse ignores her too, taking Genji’s hand in his own. “They’re all clever people, might’ve figured it out.”   
  
Angela sighs, seemingly prepared for the worst and takes her seat next to Fareeha who also kindly points out, “We never managed to get the cake you asked for.”   
  
“Doesn’t matter,” Jesse responds, grinning from ear to ear at this point.   
  
“Thought this was supposed to be a friendship coffee and cake sort of thing?” Lena calls out rather disappointedly from the other side of the room where she’s sharing a seat sitting tight curled up with Winston, also clumsily trying to take up as little space as possible. On the third sofa, Ana and Reinhardt have managed to find a more elegant solution to the space problem with her neatly folded next to him and her teacup balanced in his spare hand.   
  
“Something like that but it was never really the point, we were just trying to get old friends in the one place at the same time,” Jesse says, tipping his hat the way he does when he’s enjoying himself, playing up the cowboy persona.   
  
There’s a slightly disgruntled pause running through the room which Genji feels may not exactly been in Jesse’s plans but it doesn’t seem to deter him either way. “Actually we have an announcement,” he continues before turning to look at his partner, almost seeking permission and Genji nods back at him. All yours.   
  
Jesse’s hand grasps his own tighter and he notices how he doesn’t look away. “We’re getting married.”   
  
The atmosphere in the room changes immediately and maybe Genji should have been paying more attention instead of looking right back into Jesse’s eyes and feeling soft because his impression is that Reinhardt immediately went to burst out of his seat but caught himself before he spilled tea and coffee all over Ana (spilling it all over himself instead), Lena sprang back and started clutching at an incredibly alarmed Winston’s hand and Fareeha and Angela nearly tripped over each other running to embrace them first.   
  
It feels too sudden to have to divide his attention between anyone other than Jesse but he can forgive Angela, wrapping one arm around them each and holding them close in her excitement. “Congratulations! I never knew--” She cuts herself off to step back and allow Fareeha in, clasping her hands together. And Fareeha gives Jesse a tight squeeze, and a clap on the back, hears her say, “I’m so happy for you,” before turning to Genji and doing the same, considering him shared family.    
  
Their hands are still intertwined but the hug from Reinhardt is much like suffering a car crash as they’re both bowled into his arms and lifted slightly off the floor as he roars about how wonderful it all is and they’re only let back down on their feet when Ana pats his arm to remind him and he embarrassedly withdraws, still shining with all the enthusiasm of someone who loves love.   
  
It’s contagious and Genji immediately steps in to Jesse, that familiar arm wrapped around his waist and exuberant to be so close and open. Lena almost looks embarrassed to split their attention from one another, nearly tripping over the chronal accelerator she’d left to the side of her chair to rush in and get caught between a hug and a handshake, grasping Jesse’s arm accidentally but shaking it with a bright smile all the same. “Oh loves, this is  _ brilliant _ ,” she calls out and throws her arms around Genji who awkwardly readjusts.   
  
In contrast, Winston looks bashful to even be there. “I wouldn’t want to crowd,” he stammers as he attempts to reach out a hand.   
  
“Not at all,” Genji replies as he reaches out over Lena (and over Jesse mussing up her hair jokingly) and they shake hands as Winston quickly extends his congratulations and returns to the back.   
  
Once Lena’s clapped Jesse on the shoulder and retreated and they’re finally freed up a little, Jesse pulls Genji in closer, wrapping his arms around his chest and it might normally make him feel embarrassed but he’s honestly too giddy to care. Let him be able to show off he’s in love just for once.   
  
“We wanted to be able to tell you all as friends before going public with everyone else,” Jesse continues, letting his gaze pass over each smiling person in turn. When he stops at Ana, his own smile falters and his grip loosens. “Actually Ana, could I have a word?”   
  
Genji turns to Jesse curiously though he already suspects what he needs to know and he looks towards him more to ask if he wants him to be there or not. The nervous tweak of Jesse’s lips into a smile is enough of an answer and he follows the two of them out into the corridor as the others start to chatter excitedly behind them, taking Jesse’s right hand and rubbing a thumb over his palm instinctively. And Jesse blows out a reassured breath. Ana is looking on understandingly, not looking to press what she already knows.   
  
“I know that we’re all running short on family lately… I was wondering if you’d be alright acting as mine if it comes to it,” he asks, a little stifled and trying her best to look her directly in the eye much like Genji’s sure she taught him. He squeezes his hand once more just in case.   
  
“There’s no need to ask, Jesse,” she responds warmly, leaning in to kiss him once on each cheek. “I’ll be there for you.” She then gestures to Genji and does the same for him, leaving a quick peck on either side of the metal plate.   
  
Jesse’s muttering his thanks, smiling fondly but she’s already cutting him short, pushing them back into the room. “You’ll need to apologise to them for not buying cake.”   
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Jesse blusters, coming off flustered for the first time and Genji makes a fond noise as he tugs him over to a free sofa, all to himself once again.   
  
Immediately as they’ve sat down, Fareeha blurts out excitedly, “So when is the big day?” and they both stop in confusion together, passing a look between one another.   
  
“No idea, hadn’t gotten that far,” Jesse finally admits, tugging his hat back down with one hand and pulling Genji into his side with the other like he’s settling in the safe harbour of being impulsive and irrational in love and Genji laughs, squeezing his knee fondly.   
  
“At least tell us who asked,” Angela says, leaning in with both hands clasped about her coffee mug.   
  
Again, Jesse’s about to respond when he silences himself and Genji presses in more eagerly, cutting off his thoughts. “It was Jesse. When I returned back from my last mission, he had laid flower petals all around our room and lit every corner with candles. He even went down on one knee.” Next to him, Jesse’s trying not to laugh and he laces their fingers together to help mask it.   
  
He decides to leave them all impressed, absorbed in the way Jesse is holding him closer, smiling warmly down at him and eventually he presses a kiss to his faceplate just for emphasis. It may just be the one time the room finds the pda endearing.   
  
About to nuzzle back in, Genji’s caught by a thought. “Winston,” he directs and the gorilla seems caught out of hiding in the background behind his own coffee mug, “May we ask a favour?”  
  
\-------------------------   
  
Hijacking the weekly meeting on base had been more or less Genji’s idea - fast and formal without needing to go around each person individually - but watching Winston tap his papers repeatedly with his eyes darting between the couple and the rest of his audience, he felt bad for the accidental stage pressure they’d imposed on him.   
  
“Now ah we might be starting with a uh slightly more unexpected announcement which is not on the agenda for today,” he stumbles and then seems to remember the happy nature of the news and tries to put on more of an attempted stage presence. “It’s my pleasure to introduce something very happy-- er momentus that we can all agree we will be happy to hear--”   
  
Jesse strides over to the front, whip-fast without making it too obvious that he’s saving Winston from himself and leans over the small podium in front of him while checking back to see that Genji is following him. Blessedly, Genji is always able to move quickly and quietly without looking rushed and Jesse breathes a sigh of relief that they’re on the same page. And then blurts into the microphone without any further prelude, “Genji and I are getting married.”   
  
In the small sea of faces, Genji catches those they’d already told smiling on warmly and clapping politely and genuine excitement over the rest, including somehow Reinhardt who again is standing and shouting his congratulations same as he heard it the first time.   
  
“Didn’t want anyone left out of the loop,” Jesse continues, leaning back from the mic a little, “we’ll let you carry on now.”   
  
“Too short! Speech!” hollers out Hana from the crowd and she’s already fished out her phone for who knows what reasons. It’s immediately tempered by Lúcio calling, “Congratulations! Take your time!”   
  
“Well uh,” Jesse starts, looking about to Genji and struggling to come up with anything more to actually say, not really a publicly open sort of person in the first place. In time Genji slowly nods, stepping in to wrap a hand about his waist and there’s a wicked twinge to Jesse’s smile emerging.   
  
“We’re really happy to share it with you folks. It’s been such a long time in coming but he honestly means the world to me. Made me the happiest man alive when he asked.”   
  
Genji is immediately grateful that he can grin in anticipation without anyone else knowing. Even then, Jesse seems to. He sprawls over the podium with more exaggeration.   
  
“He took me out to the blossoming trees and he got down on one knee. And he popped the ring out between one of his fingers like his shuriken and asked me, ‘Jesse McCree, will you be mine?’”   
  
It takes everything Genji has not to laugh out loud or shake with the effort - seeing Angela’s flat, disappointed stare in the audience as she figures them out nearly pushes him over the edge - and he squeezes Jesse’s waist just to make it known. He’s thankful for the visor hiding his face. Jesse meanwhile seems to be trying to twist his smile into something disbelieving. “Calling this man my husband’s all I could ever ask for. And we’re looking forward to inviting you to the wedding.”   
  
He runs out of steam there but it seems to have been enough to Hana who looks genuinely thrilled and is calling out her more earnest congratulations along with the others now. Genji really can’t seem to pay the attention he should to them though, watching Jesse tip his hat and try to head back to his seat. He grabs him by the arm and tugs him to the exit door and Winston doesn’t seem to want to stop them.   
  
Genji continues down the corridor, leading to push Jesse against the nearest wall but he’s bowled into his fiancé’s arms first before he manages and knocks them both into the wall while pressing close into Jesse’s chest instead. Only then does he allow himself to laugh. “Cherryblossoms?”   
  
“I deserve all the romancin’ in the world,” Jesse responds, bending right down into his ear. “Besides, I like to try causing as much trouble as you do.”   
  
“Perhaps I should go back and tell them all that you proposed by accident,” Genji teases, still holding him fondly.   
  
Jesse grins back slowly. “Maybe we should keep that story for ourselves,” he says.   
  
And Genji nods. “I would like that,” he replies, feeling his face plate being tugged carefully upwards, sensing more than feeling Jesse press a kiss to the metal visor and both their hands tangling and fumbling together at the back of his head to remove it altogether. They step back in time to the pneumatic release, something of a custom now, and Genji hears himself sigh as their lips press together eagerly, all to themselves now.   
  
\-------------------------   
  
The proposal itself will always stay the same in their memories.  
  
They take the long route round to the back of their tiny rock by Gibraltar, wild grass growing up through the foot-trodden path made by countless other agents all those years ago. The hangar and central base roofs are still clear from the ascent, though the remainder of the base is hidden by rocky outcrops and grassy hillocks. It takes them round up to the most Westerly point of the island where the land plummets dangerously into the ocean and the horizon stretches out into the Atlantic ocean, turbulent up close but soft and lulling from afar. While the sun hasn’t set just yet, it tinges and burns the water on the horizon and softens the sky to a pink.   
  
The wind is brisk and cold but they’ve always made a point of making the walk when they wanted to be as private as possible, even in their older days when maybe all they would do was talk and consider and remain tempted. Genji’s foot prods against the butt of a cigarette that’s all but disintegrating, who knows how old and as he quietly muses, he feels Jesse pull him in, wrapping his arms about him and drawing him close to his chest.   
  
“We should make plans to head to the mainland one year,” Jesse mutters embarrassedly into him.   
  
Genji nudges his head into his chin, teasing in response. “We said that last year.”   
  
“Did we now?” Jesse laughs but is knowing all the same.   
  
Genji backs into him a little, covering his hands with his own, enjoying being held that fraction tighter. “We did. Thankfully you’re excellent with Valentine’s gifts.”   
  
“I try but I’m not sure it compares to fancy cigars. Just can’t seem to find them anymore.” Jesse admired the cigarillo in his hand for a moment before turning against the wind to light it. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d have said you’d stolen them,” he says, tugging them both down onto a suitable spot and draping his serape over the ground to lean on.   
  
All too naturally Genji sidles down between his legs, coming to rest comfortably against his chest, smiling as he feels the relaxed rise and fall of Jesse’s chest, the casual swing of his arms about him. “I have my own ways,” he responds slyly and turns to catch the fond grin Jesse beams his way.   
  
“You know, my mother always told me I’d only ever marry a worse troublemaker than I am.” He smiles with a complete sense of fondness before it starts to dwindle, realising the accidental gravity of what he’s just said.   
  
“Marriage huh.” Genji toys with Jesse’s metal hand laid over him, listens to the way Jesse’s heart speeds up and how his breath seems to catch against his cigarillo.   
  
“Well,” Jesse starts, managing to find his composure with a cough, “it ain’t exactly totally unreasonable to bring up.”   
  
At that, Genji freezes and given his cybernetics, it’s a nearly inhuman pause, caught mid-motion.   
  
Jesse picks up on him immediately. “I just... ,” he begins, puffing smoke out awkwardly into the sea, “Maybe I’ve just been wondering what your thoughts’d be on it.”   
  
Gradually Genji’s body seems to come back to minor motions, his fingers squeezing on McCree’s prosthetic ones but still staring out into the horizon, impassive while caught in thought even without his visor. Eventually he stutters out, “It’s not something I assumed was a possibility in this body--”   
  
Jesse’s arm comes round quick and fast, pulling him close and intertwining his fingers in his own. Immediately, Genji lets go of the thought, lets himself melt back into his boyfriend and feel the reassuring way he’s rubbing circles with his thumb, pressing kisses against his neck plate. Thinking about it too much, his heart starts to ache in a warm way.   
  
There’s a chill gust over the brink of the slope that cools the exposed skin of his face and he shuts his eyes. Jesse shivers against him.   
  
It’s a long and quiet moment where the whole world feels full and once he senses that it’s over, Jesse squeezes his hand tight. “How would you feel about it now?”   
  
It’s impossible for him to be out of breath but Genji’s chest feels tight as he squeezes Jesse’s hand back, too afraid to look anywhere but the wash of the ocean just yet. He’s trying desperately hard to think before it occurs to him that he doesn’t really need to. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be than at your side,” he says with clarity.   
  
Jesse breaks their contact to pull away and tug at his shoulder so that Genji turns around to face him, taking both of his hands in his. The solemnity is so out-of-character that Genji laughs breathily before looking up to take in his eyes and he sees that Jesse is as surprised at himself as Genji is at him.   
  
“Genji… marry me,” he all but blurts out, trying to act confident.

And Genji’s aware that he’s smiling and that his eyes are starting to blur and his thoughts are spinning. He yanks back a little and feels Jesse start to pull towards him a little and panic, stumbling over asking him again. He calms immediately hearing the hiss of steam from valves and waits patiently for Genji to feel a little less overwhelmed, taking out the chewed end of his cigarillo and flicking it into the sea for posterity.   
  
When Genji raises his eyes back towards him, he asks again like a practiced line from a movie (and it very possibly is). “Genji, will you do me the honour of marrying me?”   
  
There’s a small moment where Genji steels himself to answer before bringing his hands either side of Jesse’s face. “Of course.”

The way he melts as Jesse smiles on with nothing but gratitude reassures him he’s made the right answer and he leans in, pressing them into a deep kiss.   
  
McCree’s wrapped tight around him and he can tell he’s just as happy as he is, trying to make it just them in the moment. Eventually he breaks free to speak between peppered kisses, “I love you. So much,” and Genji smiles and hums into it. He twists around, kissing and breathing into his ear in Japanese because it only feels right and natural - “ _I love you too_.”   
  
Jesse grins and Genji feels his heart singing as he presses his forehead to his own, taking a deep breath and feeling giddy in the moment. “I’ll buy you a ring in the morning,” Jesse promises before he’s pulled into another kiss and really that becomes the only thing he’s interested in doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Also surprise, this is the first fanfiction I've written and posted online in about 6 years so it's super special for me. Happy Valentines <3


End file.
